


[vid] Weapon

by teyla



Series: Vids by teyla [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Gallifrey, M/M, Time War, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Quality: SD, rassilon is a dick, the master's drums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: The Master was Rassilon's last weapon in the Time War, but it backfired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a million years ago (well, seven years ago) and _finally_ finished it. I hope you enjoy despite its lateness. Feedback is aweseome!
> 
> Password is "matthew good band".

[Weapon](https://vimeo.com/198777712) from [T'eyla](https://vimeo.com/user8934409) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

First published online in January 2017.  
  
The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

You can download the video file from the [vimeo page](https://vimeo.com/198777712) underneath the player. If it doesn't work for some reason, drop me a PM. Thanks for watching!


End file.
